Mirrors, Roses, and the Academy
by Saravv75
Summary: After another horde of Kishan appears in their city, Soul and Maka set out to take it down. But it seems someone has beaten them to the cut! Rated T for language and possible gore later. No pairings yet. RWBY/Soul Eater


"Soul, Maka. I think you understand why i've brought you here today. " Shinigami-sama announced. "A large amount of kishan have appeared. "

"Again? " Soul questioned.

"Yes, the same ones. I fear they will be a threat to Death City, soon. But for now, will you please take care of them once more? "

"Definitely, Lord Death. " Maka assured. Soul nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, very much. You've been great students. "

"No, thank you, Lord Death. Without you, we wouldn't be students at all. " Maka replied.

"Indeed, indeed! Now hurry off before they get out of hand! " The two DWMA students bowed to their lord before he dissipated from the mirror.

"This is getting too repetitive... " Soul groaned. The students turned and started walking out of the Death Room.

"Yeah, but it's good for us, ya know? We keep getting more souls. Soon we'll make you a Death Scythe! " Maka smiled, looking at the bright side of things. Soul perked up, grinning his toothy grin.

"You're right about that. It's getting late, so let's hurry up. " He replied. The partners nodded to each other and headed out of the academy.

* * *

_Somewhere afar from Death City, a few hours earlier than the event above_

"Ugh... " Ruby groaned as she held one hand up to her head. Her free hand was clenched into a fist. Her best friend and housemate, Weiss Schnee reacted quickly and in concern.

"R-ruby? Are you ok, is something wrong? " She questioned frantically, quick to be by her friend's side. In silence, Ruby stood up from her chair, her hair covering her eyes, she walked to her room. A few moments later she came back, her belt buckled to her waist with Crescent Rose's folded up form hooked to the belt along with spare ammo and her lucky cross. Weiss could tell that Ruby was planning to fight.

"Where are you going? " She questioned.

"There are more of them coming... " Ruby answered coldly. Weiss stared in disbelief.

"But, I thought you- "

"I screwed up, big time. I need to take care of this. " Ruby walked towards the door. "By myself. " She opened the door and cool air rushed in, a few snow flakes fluttering by her, looking so vivid when they passed her dark hair. She heard Weiss come up behind her. She turned to look at her concerned face. There was obviously something she had to say. Weiss thrust herself forward and wrapped her arms around Ruby

"Please, be careful. I don't want you to end up like last time. " Weiss sounded like she was on the verge of tears. Ruby thought a moment and shuddered at the memories of when Weiss first found her. No, it wouldn't happen again.

"Ok, ok, I promise it won't happen again, Weiss. I'll be totally careful, alright? " She said hugging her friend back. It seemed like forever until the girls released each other from the hug. "I will come back. Don't worry. " She said reassuringly. Finally, Weiss smiled and nodded, trying her best not to cry in fear of the worst that might happen.

"Good luck. " She said. Ruby smiled back. Finally, she took her red robe, gripping it tightly around herself and turned away. Taking a deep breathe, she began walking. She could sense the beowolves, but it was very vague and it came from far away. She sighed. This would take a while...

* * *

"Okay, Maka, where are they this time? " Soul asked, relying on Maka's Soul perception. She closed her eyes. This time, it would be easy considering they were sensing a whole horde of kishan instead of just a single one. Just like that, she already had the location but... there was something off. There was a human soul in the midst of the kishans'. Someone was in trouble.

"Soul, turn here, quick! " Maka commanded. Soul sighed.

"Chill out, i'm going as fast as I can. " He replied, turning the corner on his motorcycle sharply. "What, are you tired, too? " He questioned, noting his meister's impatience.

"There's someone human there, Soul! " Maka responded.

"The person'll probably be dead by the time we get there... " Soul muttered under his breathe. He received a dictionary attack to the top of his head. Thankfully, he was a lot more used to getting Maka-chopped, so they didn't end up crashing. That didn't take away the pain, though.

"So, it's just outside of Death City, right? " Soul asked as they grew closer to the souls.

"Yes. Let's hurry. I can still sense the human soul. " It wasn't long before they arrived. Soul hopped off of his bike and immediately headed for the kishan. Maka was left a bit far behind from him. As soon as Soul got close enough, he stood frozen.

"Maka. " He said quietly. She walked over, a bit angry over why Soul had suddenly rushed in front of her like that. Soul stepped aside and Maka froze up as well.

* * *

Ruby sighed.

"God, I'm getting no where with this... " She muttered to herself. She looked up and found herself away from civilization, out in the cold. "Literally. " She was worn out, but that didn't stop her from going after them again. They weren't going to beat her this time. They weren't going to injure her or Weiss. They were going to die. Still she regretted leaving Weiss by herself. That thought soon turned into several horrible, worrying thoughts that they were just luring her out so they could get Weiss. She was beginning to have second thoughts about this, until she noticed something on the horizon.

A huge structure, a city maybe? She felt something pounding in her head, and she was suddenly compelled to go to the city. She could almost sense that they were there... She began running. Yes, the feeling was getting stronger! She was almost there. As the city came closer, she noticed something that shouldn't have been there. It was them. And they were coming for her. The beowolves.

Ruby smirked.

"There you bastards are... " She said. As the wolves approached, she pulled back her hood. She reached down to her belt and grasped Crescent Rose. The wolves were close enough for her to reach out and touch now. In fact, one of the beasts had jumped up from the crowd and was falling towards Ruby. She drew her gun and...

_BANG!_ _BANG! BANG! BANG!_

"Have a nice dream... "

* * *

"Holy Death... " Maka muttered as she watched. She was correct. There was a human soul among the wolf-like kishans' and she was _kicking ass. _Her movements were quick and almost flawless and the weapon she held was amazing. A scythe with a gun of some sort built into the handle? Maka felt a bit of jealousy spark inside of her. But it was quickly doused by a feeling of pure wonder.

"That chick is so cool... " Soul grinned. Rose petals fell each time the girl had cut open the kishan. It wasn't long before she had finished them all off. The scythe-gun wielding girl stood quietly for a moment. She unloaded the magazine from her weapon and brought a new one out. Suddenly, the kishan eggs were pulled toward it, like some sort of magnet. Once the magazine was filled, she loaded into her weapon and it flashed.

"Good job, Crescent Rose. " She smiled.

"Hot damn. " Was all Soul needed to say for the girl to immediately turn and have the scythe up against his throat. Soul didn't dare move.

"Who the hell are you? " She questioned.

"I-i'm Soul. And this is m-my partner, Maka. " Soul stuttered out fearfully. So not cool.

"Who do you work for? " The girl growled.

"Death. " Maka responded for him. She eyed the scythe meister for a moment and then back away from Soul. Soul gasped for breathe and hid behind Maka.

"Wow Soul, you're so cool. " Maka teased.

"Shut up, she had a scythe to my throat. " He retorted.

"Yeah, but could've went into scythe mode and you'd have been fine. " Maka pointed out. Soul crossed his arms and grumbled in defeat. "Anyway- " As Maka was about to speak she turned to see the scythe-gun girl walking away. "H-hey! Wait! " She ran after her. The girl turned, giving her an irritated look.

"What? "

"Are you a student at the DWMA? I haven't seen you before! " Maka asked.

"Student? I don't go to school. " She replied.

"Why not?! I'm sure you and your partner would make great students! "

"Partner? " She looked around. Did they mean Weiss? Had they been watching her? "W-what partner? I don't have a partner, nope, not at all. " She stuttered, smiling falsely.

"Yeah you do, your scythe-gun... thing. Crescent Rose, was it? He looks like an awesome weapon. " Maka turned her attention to the scythe, smiling.

"Cress? " She stared down in relief at her weapon. " Cress doesn't have a gender. "

"So your scythe is a transvestite? " Soul asked. Maka gave him a good thwack in the head with the dictionary again.

"Shut up! "

_Where did that dictionary come from...?! _The girl wondered as Soul lay on the ground, bleeding. "Ok, first of all, that book is awesome, two that's gross, and three, I have no idea what you people are talking about... "

"We're talking about your weapon partner. Speaking of, why hasn't he/she changed back to human form yet? " Maka questioned.

"Human form? Partner? Crescent Rose isn't alive. " She pointed out. "Though that _does_ sound kind of badass...

"What? " Maka stared at her in confusion. What did she mean it wasn't alive?! She could see both of their souls! "This is crazy... "

"No, you guys are crazy. And don't get me wrong, I like crazy people, but i'm sort of busy right now so bye. " The girl's scythe folded up and she hooked it to her belt and began walking. But suddenly, she was tripped up and pulled backwards.

"Come on, we have to show Lord Death. " Maka demanded.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?! Let me go! I don't have time for this! HELP, I NEED AND ADULT! " The scythe-gun wielder shouted as she struggled. But, Soul and Maka didn't seem to be listening. It was probably because of the motorcycle engine roaring over her voice. Ruby crossed her arms and stopped struggling.

"Oi. " Soul said, nodding his head back at the girl. "What's your name. "

"Ruby... " She muttered quietly.

"What was that? " He questioned a little loudly.

"Ruby. " She responded again over the engine.

"Nice to meet ya, I'm Soul Eater. " He grinned. "And that's my partner Maka Albarn. "

"Do I look like I care? "

"Yeah! " Soul joked lamely and started laughing. Ruby shook her head. This guy seemed immature. Maybe and attention grabber. She shook her head. She didn't have time for this, she had to get back to Weiss or she'd be worried. What was she even doing in this position?

_Damn these two idiots... _

* * *

**So this is the story I was talking about releasing on my RvBvS crossover. So um, a few you things to say:  
**

**RWBY is the new thingy that Monty Oum (The RvB animator) is creating. It's not even out yet AND I DID A CROSSOVER HURRRRR. **

**I'm retarded. Anyway, so two designs have already been released. The designs for Red and White.**

**I'm trying to give Ruby this kind've immature and fun-loving personality, and then Weiss is the worried, shy, and firm type. Y'knoe, to make the friendship like that cuz that's just how cliche I am.  
**

**The other two (black and yellow.) are coming soon but for now, i'll go my own way with them because they are a huge part of my story. **

**Ruby and Weiss (Red and white) have a strong bond in this story and i'm considering posting a backstory fic for all the stuff I need to explain about how their friendship came to be. **

**Theyalsohaveastrongbondbecau seIkindofsortashipthemalread ycuzi'mweirdlikethat.**

**damnitMonty,yunoreleaseBlackandYellowtra ilers. **

**Anyway, so keep up with the story cuz stuff is gonna get better. I'm shooting for a more serious and less humorous fic. No pairings yet... maybe some hinted SoMa cuz that shit is my lurv. **

**Anyway, Ciao!**

**~Saravv75**


End file.
